my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Wellace / Star Rider ZERO
"That night, that faithfull night. I decided to take a detour. A detour that would change my life. What ever was, would not be the same afterwards. That night I decided to no longer watch but act." - Mark Wellace about his night Mark Wellace was an ordinary man, working as a journalist for the New York Herald. He had a wife and two children, which he pushed away after the night of the incident causing him to get a bullet in the spine, stunning him from the waist up to his head. Becoming the test subject of a new program created by ARCO Industries, he would soon recieve implants that made him able to use most of his functions in his arms and waist. When he would find a sentient symbiote from a meteor, he would bond with it becoming an armored humanoid. Using the liquid armor he would soon find himself tracked and fought by both government operatives and people working for ARCO Industries. Biography Field Reporter at New York Herald Bombing of the old Herald Building Five years prior to Star Rider ZERO Mark was working on an article about the Mexus Cartel. While being discouraged by Horace Morrow to do so, he pursued it, knowing fully well this could lead to serious retaliation from the Cartel. The morning after it was published, Mark found a photograph of an unknown assailant under the wind shield of his car, standing above the bed of Anne. Arriving at the old Herald Building, he was first hand witness to the bombing of the building. The poisoning of the Licient Cafetaria Four years prior to the events of Star Rider ZERO, Mark would be eating an egg omelet in the Licient Cafetaria, opposite of the old Herald Building. After getting a coffee from Freddie Verengue, this crimeboss would join him, telling him how he made him lose people due to Mark's article. After exchanging some unpleasantries, Freddie revealed he had spiked the drinks of three random people and that Mark could do nothing to stop it. A sniper was aiming at his heart from across the street and Freddie was holding a gun. Mark was forced to watch how three people died in the cafetaria thanks to his article. The Shooting of Tommy Dallow Early evening, Mark sends a text message to Tommy Dallow, telling him he wants to meet with Tommy. He is held in high regard by Tommy and Captain Brack. When he meets Tommy in person, after the latter came down there after a shooting, he begins telling Tommy how a contact of his told him of a mole being inside the NYPD that would help the Cartel take down the safehouses to be raided by the combined DEA/NYPD operation, which in turn would allow the Cartel to import their new drug Dinobyte into New York. As Mark is about to hand Tommy the file and Tommy handing him a flashdrive, a set of cars pull up and open fire. Mark manages to escape unharmed, but Tommy is shot and killed by the drive-by. The next morning he goes to meet with Colin Harris and Captain Brack, and they confer about how there are moles within the NYPD and Brack and Mark have set their sights on Laurence Barrow. After Colin tries to arrest him due to complicity in the murder of Tommy, Brack insists he does more good as a reporter, after which Mark tells him he is going to do a desk job. Besides he can do a lot more research then. When they notice Laurence has escorted Ms Dallow out, Mark tells Colin to pull up security footage and they see horrified how both Sophie and Laurence are shot fatally. Star Rider ZERO Season 1 Mark works for the New York Herald and his boss Horace Morrow pushed him to go back onto the street again. Initially refusing, due to losing a police contact a month earlier, he agrees when Morrow promises him nothing will change in his work schedule. After being send after a story in the East District of New York, Mark works on another story, while his companion went home. At his way home he ended up in a shooting accident, where a bullet hit his spine and paralyzed him from the waist to the head. Not wanting his family to know what happened, he requested the nurse in the hospital not to call his family, but it was already done. Pushing Emma and the children away, because he felt he failed them, Mark became stranded in the hospital with only Ashley visiting him once in a while. A month later he would be transferred to a medical facility operated and sponsored by ARCO Industries, where he is approached by Dr. Leichter to enroll in a special program, equipping him with implants that would enhance and strengthen his physical attributes and nullify the paralyzing effects. While being prepped for surgery he meets one of the assistants of Dr. Leichter, who tells him of his amnesia up to eight years ago; He has no recollections of what happened before. Mark enters surgery and he seemingly has a heart attack when the implants have been placed, he however survives when an electric shock triggers the implants. Being brought to the Chester Field Hotel in the city by Ashley, Mark and Ashley come past an accident where Mark manages to save the two trapped children in the bus before it explodes. Despite being unable to save the bus driver, Mark was knocked out by the ensuing explosion. Learning of an advanced healing factor given to him by the implants, Ashley worries what happened to him. Having seen the news, Emma ensures her children Mark will return to them eventually and after two weeks Mark is known as the man who saved the bus. He begins his work as a field reporter with a report on a meteor having dropped on the water fountain in the park. At the park Mark and Ashley were witness to how the government took control of the situation, after they managed to make a few pictures of the water fountain. Unbeknownst to him he would become the host of a symbiote there as well. He would meet the former partner of Tommy Dallow there, who still accuses him of being the reason why his partner died. When reminded by Robert Crane about having to be on a hospital appointment the following day, he and Ashley seperate, but when he tries to sleep the symbiote takes him for a spin and through a rampagous campaign through the city. Meeting the symbiote, Mark learns of the name ZERO and how he is pronounced Star Rider by it. After getting scolded by Ashley for not making it to the meeting with Morrow, Mark goes to the checkup which ends up him fighting one of the assistants, who turns out to be a mercenary hired by ARCO Industries. At that point the symbiote saves him transforming him into a liquified armored warrior. While fighting he discovers his son trying to visit him but held back through the fight and manages to knock out Dreadtooth. Learning he has always been a guinee pig for ARCO Industries, he experiences their full might when Dreadtooth knocks out the implants temporarily to be able to escape. Getting more acquainted with the symbiote, he apoligizes to Ashley and Morrow but is horrified when Areezen turns up to become a sponsor for the New York Herald. In the end he takes control of ZERO and used the liquified armored form to appraoch his son, assuring him his father is okay and that he will come home soon and when asked how he should be called, Mark calls himself Star Rider ZERO. Later on Ben is found doing research on a former project of ARCO Industries, a waste disposal scandal some years ago. He also catches a report on the masked person wrecking havoc in New York - him - making him to decide to keep the mantle of Star Rider ZERO when he is bonded with ZERO. When he is on his way to the bank, he gets a call by his boss who tells him to go to the Drumont Holdings Bank which is being assaulted and robbed at the moment. As he picks up Ashley, she scolds him, but they arrive in time at the bank. As they arrive on scene both Mark and Ashley provide some usefull insight on previous bank robberies and how they turned deadly. Mark is shocked when he finds out his mother is released by the captors, who tells him that his wife and children are inside. Mark and the rest is infected by the fast acting and fast spreading venom, carried by Ellie, but ZERO saves Mark before it turns deadly on him. Mark decides to use the Symbiote's powers to invade the bank and take out the gang and the leader. Managing to get inside, he saves and takes out a couple of gangmembers and their reinforcements after which he goes down to the first floor. Taking out the leader and the surviving gangmember, Mark manages to end the heist. He leaves the bank unseen and takes himself out for 30 minutes before the CDC finds him. He is met by Captain Brack and Harris, who tell him of Madison Crena's connection with Tommy Dallow and how she could become the target of the Mexus Cartel and how this might have something to do with the attempt on his life. When the SWAT Commander comes calling in Brack, they (including Mark) discover Crena has disappeared and that there is still someone inside their organization. Mark and Ashley leave, with Mark telling her they have a new story to write. Days after the heist on the bank, Mark arrives there to create a new account for his family and meets Matt Dannon there, being helped by him to set up an account. After that he goes pick up Ashley to leave for Dellaville, asking her if she packed an overnight bag. Arriving in Dellaville, they oversee the village burned to the ground, talking about how the Government and ARCO Industries erased the village from the ground. They go into the village and make lots of pictures, and Mark goes into an house where he drops through a floor, landing in the underground tunnel and pipe network and for safety he transforms into Star Rider ZERO. Here he meets a girl which starts to chase him out of the underground network, forcing him to guide Ashley to safety, while more and more infected villagers appear from the destroyed houses. As Star Rider ZERO he heads back into the village to gather more information, but finds himself engaging the girl and the infected people there again, leading them back into the underground system. Trapping most of the infectees below the surface, he retrieves a piece of paper and returns to the surface to find himself in another house with a dead man, boy and girl. Finally getting back to Ashley, they are encountered by US Government agents and taken into custody. Transported, blindfolded, to a facility called "The Cube", Mark would be interrogated by Agent 001. During this interrogation he had to suppress ZERO trying to take over in order to keep his cover of Star Rider ZERO intact. While being questioned about the correlation between previous cases he had worked on, Star Rider ZERO and recent events in Mark's life, he was contacted by a telepathic hacker who enabled him to escape from the facility, which turned out to be a container ship. Being able to escape Mark asked for the female hacker's name and she called herself QUEEN. He then flew back in a helicopter with Ashley back to New York. After the events involving the Cube, Mark decided to lay low and not mention it again against anyone and Ashley did the same. A few days later however he got called by Captain Walton Brack who told him they were going to raid a club with ties to the Mexus Cartel and that they may get some answers. Mark picks up Ashley and arrives at the scene, but stays at the vans when Brack and his people go raid the club. When the raid was done, Brack called Mark in telling him he should come take a look. Inside he is horrified to find his own daughter there with a fake ID and boxes of Dinobyte, the drug distributed by the Mexus Cartel. Trying to comfort his daughter, he finds resistance in the young officer Levans who wants to treat his daughter as a drug user and prosecute her like one. He is assured by Brack, Brack will do whatever he can for Anne. However when they question a man tied to the Cartel, he is horrified to find live feed on the man of his house and the kidnapping of Ben and the attack on Emma on her way down here. Realizing it became very personal, Mark is horrified when the man kills himself by suicide by cop. Mark goes to his own house where he recieves a message from Dreadtooth telling him he holds Ben, he wants the files Mark holds and Mark pleads with Ashley not to inform the police. He reveals to her where the files were hidden and they were originally meant for Tommy and when Ashley left, Mark uses ZERO's abilties to seek the house for clues. Finding Daniel's address he corners him, demanding as Star Rider ZERO to know what he has to do with the kidnapping of his son and his daughter's arrest, but after being convinced by himself, he tells him to stay away from Anne. He leaves for the club and finds a hidden cabinet in one of the private rooms, but tests reveal there was no Dinobyte stashed there. After talking to Anne as Star Rider ZERO, he frightens her when he tells her of her brother and mother and ultimately believes her that she is telling the truth. When he recieves a message from Dreadtooth, he goes to the abandoned cement factory where he is reunited with Ben, but has to fight both Dreadtooth and his enhanced men. Ultimately losing both the files and the chance to bring in Dreadtooth, he reunites with his son and daughter and brings them home. He would later reveal to Anne, she was allowed to stay at home under electronic surveillance, while they were visiting Emma Lexing in the hospital. A few days later, Mark would go pick up some stuff in the hotel, when he gets a call from Captain Brack, telling him to bring in Anne. While overseeing the interrogation of Anne by the new District Attorney, he tells Ben how the District Attorney is willing to do anything to make a carreer and Anne has become his victim. He makes Officer Harris promise that he'll look over Anne when he is away. When Brack calls Star Rider ZERO in one sentence with the Black Archer, he meets with Brack telling him he is willing to help him out due to having similar interests. When the Black Archer hits again, he uses a motorcycle to chase after the archer and ends up back in the city where he engages the archer in hand to hand combat, but is unable to subdue him. When the archer and him escape from the NYPD, he would meet Brack back in the NYPD as Star Rider ZERO telling him he didn't keep his promise. Brack promises him he is going to pay for the havoc he wrecked. When Brack is gone, the archer reappears, calling Mark by his name saying he has a destiny and before the fight is over he wil realize it and that the city needs him. Powers and Abilities As a normal human being, Mark had no real abnormal powers. He was a skiled researcher and reporter, often working until deep in the night to investigate cases. After he was shot twice in the spine, he became paralyzed but recieved implants that both restored his ability to walk and granted him several other abilities: *'Enhanced reflexes:' Mark's reflexes have been enhanced greatly, capable of performing deeds as catching falling vases and smaller objects straight from the air. *'Enhanced healing factor:' Mark seems to be able to heal himself much faster then normal humans. This becomes apparent when he saves the children from the schoolbus, when his bruises and burns heal fast much to the surprise of Mark and Ashley. As Star Rider ZERO, bonded with the symbiote, the above powers greatly increase and his arsenal of powers become even bigger. He is capable of, when bonded: *'Enhanced speed:' As Star Rider ZERO, Mark is capable of running at great speeds often even exceeding trains and cars. Going that fast makes him even able to fly short distance. *'Enhanced strength:' ZERO greatly amplifies all his attributes, but his strength seems to be amplified the most. Capable of bursting through doors and walls without breaking a sweat and fighting people twice his size, makes a perfect example of Star Rider ZERO's enhanced strength. *'Enhanced senses:' As Star Rider ZERO, all of Mark's senses are amplified. He is capable of sensing, smelling and tasting elements to the particle. *'Minor surface melting:' Like ZERO he is capable of melting away and through small surfaces, enabling himself to get access to various things. *'Electricity guidance and absorbtion:' As Star Rider ZERO he is capable of absorbing electricity from any source that gives it and use it as a weapon. He first used this power during his fight with the Black Archer. Appearances *Star Rider ZERO *The Sealed Files: File 1: Tommy Dallow Category:Star Riders Category:Human Category:Male Category:Star Rider ZERO Category:Wellace Family Category:New York Herald Category:The Sealed Files